


There's A Place I Know If You Are Looking For A Show (And There's Glitter On The Floor)

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Clifford twins, Come Marking, M/M, Overstimulation, Princess Plug, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordie does not want Luke the same way Michael does. 10 years in the future at 3 in the morning.</p><p>Gordie wants him for one night.</p><p>Or: The Clifford Twins and Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Place I Know If You Are Looking For A Show (And There's Glitter On The Floor)

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my favourite thing I have ever written.
> 
> I got the idea when struggling with the second part of Young God series and this fic literally wrote itself.
> 
> Everyone was going on how they want more Muke. So there you have it. Double Muke with a twist.
> 
> Title from Ke$ha's Take It Off coz I need to stop butchering Halsey's lyrics.
> 
> Also this is posted from my iPad in Starbucks so any mistakes - complain to Apple and pumpkin spiced latte
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

The first thing about Clifford twins that everyone notices is that they are identical. They are both tall, with mischievous green eyes and sinful cherry red lips.

They both have affinity for tattoos, colourful hair and pretty boys. Matching tattoos and piercings are adorning their bodies whilst hair colour and clothing is usually the only thing helping people tell them apart. On the inside, it is a whole other story.

The first thing about Michael Clifford that everyone knows is that he is the one with crazy hair from that one internationally famous Australian band about summer and underwear. He has a small circle of close friends, loves music and video games. He shines bright like the sunshine and thrives under the spotlight of the stage but usually prefers staying in the shadow of his room playing video games to going out every night and getting drunk of his face.

Gordie, as his friends call him, is completely the opposite. He has no musical talent whatsoever, his social circle could rival Harry Styles', and he basks in his brother's fame unashamedly. Using it to his advantage to get into all The Places, meet all The People and to not wake up alone in his bed after a particularly good night out.

Michael doesn't mind it really. He loves his brother dearly and is totally fine with him soaking in all the attention for which Michael doesn't care anyway.

One thing that not a lot of people know about them is that they never share. Everything they have comes in doubles. May it be room, clothes, accessories or best friends.

Yes, Gordie might be friends with Ashton, Calum and Luke but they are first and foremost Michael's best friends. And Michael is never in million years giving that up.

The issue with no sharing and affinity for same things is that people usually don't come in pairs like Michael and Gordon Clifford do. The issue in this particular case is that there is only one Luke Hemmings.

There is only one Luke Hemmings or as Michael lovingly calls him - The Boyfriend.

Gordie does not want Luke in the same way Michael does. 10 years in the future at 3 in the morning when he is dead tired and physically incapable of standing up again and grabbing another bottle. Michael saying it is ok and that he's got this. The soft "I love you"s. Always the I love yous.

Gordie wants him for one night. He wants to worship him for one night and then return him back to Michael. But they don't share. And Gordie wants him even harder because he cannot have him.

The thing about Luke is that on the first glance he is all wide innocent eyes and the body of young Greek God. He is old t-shirts and loose pj pants at the Clifford breakfast isle 9 in the morning. easily slipping into place that was made there for him since he was 16, all blushing cheeks and fumbling words how "Nothing happened". Gordie knowing nothing did because there was still ring on his finger and a thin wall separating his and Michael's room but teasing him anyway. Keeping up an easy conversation and the teasing until Michael came down the hall, joining them at the isle and stepping between Luke's legs, diving in for sweet pecks on the lips and Eskimo kisses. Gordie making pretend vomit noises and Michael flipping him off without even looking his way. Luke blushing hard for all three of them but not separating himself from Michael either. So in love. Always so in love.

On the first glance, Luke Hemmings is all innocent eyes and hot body. Thanks to the thin wall separating Gordie's and Michael's room, Gordie knows better.

The first time was an accident. Gordie was on his way to a hookup when the girl cancelled last minute as her parents unexpectedly returned home early. He was contemplating calling someone else or checking if Calum will pick up his phone this time but in the end he decided he might as well spend some time with Michael, seeing as he's currently being on a break from being an international rock star.

He climbed in through the window of his room that he left wide open in high hopes of evening air cooling down the place and He was just taking his shoes off when he hears it for the first time.

A soft whimper coming from the other side of the wall. He turned his head around so quickly he is surprised he hasn't given himself a whiplash.

And then another. And another. They are becoming louder and more desperate and they are travelling straight to Gordie's traitorous dick.

He can now hear the telltale squeaking of the bed and headboard softly knocking on the wall. There is another noise joining the soft whimpers. Deeper and rougher. And Gordie knows it all too well. He knows how much it turns people on. "So sexy. So manly. So hot." He's been praised on it countless of times.

He can hear Luke come first. High whine and then surprisingly rough "Michael!" Which causes Gordie's cock that is now safely wrapped in his right hand leak all over his fist. Gordie knows what is coming next so he closes his eyes, slips down the adjoining wall that he pressed himself to, and pretends. Pretends it's him fucking in two, three times, before coming hard inside Luke.

He comes all over his hand, biting his other fist stuffed so far in his mouth there is no way any sound escaped his lips. As he is coming down from his orgasm he wishes he would feel ashamed. Instead, he lusts for Luke even more.

The first time was an accident. The second ant third and all the others that followed were not. They would only ever have sex in Michael's room when they thought Gordie was out. Gordie would make a big deal of going out just to sneak back in through his window half an hour later. Sometimes, they would already be at it, headboard already knocking against the wall, and sometimes they would take their sweet time. Taking a bath. Watching a movie. Having a dinner. Playing video games. In the end, they would always and without fail end up on Michael's bed. Headboard knocking against the wall.

Sometimes it would be sweet vanilla sex with Michael on top and some other time it would be Luke riding Michael. Gordie's favourite was when Luke was on all fours and Michael would be fucking him from behind. It always made the bed move extra hard and the headboard bang extra loud. The only time Luke was louder than when he was fucked from behind was when he was eaten out. He would start all soft whimpers and needy quiet noises but end up in loud screaming "Michael"s that could fill in the arenas.

Luke liked to be loved and he liked to be played with. He loved trying new things and he had a particularly soft spot for something he called his "Princess Plug." Gordie was wanking to the google image search results for two weeks straight once he finally looked into it. Luke liked it soft and sensual but he also loved it fast and dirty. He liked the occasional hard spank that would echo hard of his soft ass. he liked to be filled good and well and he never used the safe word. Gordie only heard him use it once. Michael was trying to push fake cock next to his and it was just not going in. They were halfway through it when Luke finally cried soft "Red, Mikey, red" and Michael immediately carefully completely pulling out of Luke. Soft cries could be heard and then Michael's reassuring voice and soft kisses that seemed to calm Luke down. Michael always calmed Luke down.

Gordie thought that was it for that night but was proven wrong when the soft whimpers started again a bit later on. Gordie can definitely confirm that Michael kissed it better.

In all his voyeuristic days Gordie was never expecting this. He was expecting it even less than he expected Luke that one time calling Michael that one five lettered word that had Michael almost fuck Luke through the wall straight into Gordie's room where he was coming hard and fast all over his fist as soon as Luke said the word out loud.

Gordie knows that Luke is just on the verge of coming when it rings through the air, the bedroom wall and Gordie's scull. Loud and clear and impossible to miss.

"Gordie!"

And then everything is quiet. Gordie thinks the time stopped. his cock has gone absolutely soft in his hands. Any thoughts of coming long forgotten.

Everything is quiet for what seems like infinity. And then.

Luke cries. Michael yells. Gordie is overwhelmed.

He feels like he is suffocating. There is no air in his room and he needs out. He grabs basketball shorts, forgetting all about the underwear in his haste to get out. Barely remembering to pull on a t shirt and he is out of the window. Down the street. Running away from the house when the tears are running down his cheeks.

He runs and runs and soon he is in front of the familiar house. In front of the house he snuck in so many times before. Always after midnight with expensive liquor and cheap weed flowing through his veins. And with the thought how if Michael knew, he would kill him on the spot.

This time, it is still early evening and he can see Calum kicking a ball around in the back garden.

Calum notices him when he goes to retrieve the ball from the bushes. First, an annoyed expression crosses his face which turns into a concerned stare once he takes in Gordie's appearance. Haphazardly thrown on clothes, teary cheeks and red eyes.

"Where are your shoes?"

He only now notices that in his haste he forgot to put on shoes. His feet are dirty and aching, but don't seem to be bleeding.

"C'mon, let me wash your feet. My mum is gonna kill me if we muddy her floor."

cold jet of water hits his feet but he doesn't really feel it. He doesn't really feel anything until he is safely tucked in Calum's strong embrace, lying on his neatly made bed.

Calum doesn't ask any questions. Just holds him tight when he softly cries. The guilt crashing through him like never before. He is not sure what exactly he feels guilty for. Listening to his brother and his lover making love? No, he feels guilty for Luke screaming out Gordie's name when he came on Michael's dick.

Yes, Gordie desires Luke. He lusts after him and wants to fuck him. He fantasises about him when he wraps his hand around his cock and comes all over his belly, some of it hitting his chin.

He would never actually do that. He would never do that to Michael. Hurt him when all Michael ever did was love him unconditionally.

He cries himself to sleep, crying over Michael's broken heart safely tucked into Calum's arms.

He wakes up next morning, now face to face with Calum and his wide concerned brown eyes softly asking what's wrong and Gordie unable to answer him.

He leaves with "thank you", soft quick peck on the plump lips and pair of new flip flops on his feet.

He was expecting a lot of things when entering the house. He was expecting Michael eating his feelings away and then drinking his body weigh in hard liquor. He was expecting angry stares and slap in the face. "Fuck you"s and "I hate you"s. And Gordie would stand there and take it.

What he was not expecting was Michael and Luke. Sitting in the living room in their boxers and merchandise t-shirts watching cartoons. their hands intertwined and resting on Michael's thigh.

They hear him enter and Michael calls him over. Gordie slowly makes his way into the living room, avoiding any contact with Luke whatsoever.

Michael looks him up and down, no traces of hate, only curiosity.

"Luke wants you to fuck him."

"What?"

And it is just so Michael. Loud and impatient and to the point.

"The blondie here" he indicates with his head towards Luke and Gordie looks at him for the first time. He is gorgeous as always. Pretty pale skin marred with red cheeks and disheveled hair.

"has this fantasy of me and you both fucking him."

"And you are ok with that?" Gordie is now looking away from Luke and turning to Michael. Pierced Eyebrow raised in question.

Michael doesn't answer but Gordie hears the quiet 'I would send bullet in my head right now if that made him happy' Michael doesn't say. Luke knows it as well.

"When?"

"Right now. My room."

Always so impatient.

"Ok."

Michael stands up from the sofa, pulling Luke along and leading him down the hall towards his room still holding Luke's hand. Always holding his hand.

Gordie gives them a minute and then another one before he follows them to Michael's room.

When he enters the room, Luke is already naked on his back. laying on the bed, in between Michael's legs. They are having a quiet conversation with their eyes and Gordie almost wants to turn around and leave. Almost. He dreamed about this for way too long and he knows this is his one and only chance to have Luke. To get him out of his system and move on. To finally end this obsession he has because he couldn't have. And now he can.

"How are we doing this?" He looks to Luke who still stares into Michael so Gordie follows his gaze.

Michael doesn't break his gaze from Luke when he answers.

"He is yours down the waist. Above... Above he is all mine. Don't you even think of kissing him."

And Gordie thinks that's reasonable.

"What about the prep?"

"We fucked before you came back. And he has his favourite toy in right now. But I guess he would appreciate a minute or two with your fingers."

They are still not breaking the stare that is going on between them.

Gordie climbs on the bed and in between Luke's legs who willingly spreads them apart. He stares at his pretty cock. Half hard against his belly.

He is bending his legs at the knees now and Gordie can just see in between his cheeks. And then he sees it. The pretty plug he has wanked over so many times in the past over. None of the pictures he has seen do it justice.

It sits there in between Luke's cheeks like it belongs there. And Gordie thinks it does.

His hands slowly grab for it, push on it and then gently and slowly pull it out of Luke.

Now that the pretty heart shaped base is no longer obscuring his view, Gordie can see it. It is so beautiful. Red and swollen and shining, a trickle of lube leaking out down the crack. He softly traces it and hears a gentle whimper escape Luke's lips.

He tears his gaze away from the beautiful sight that is Luke's opening in between his pale cheeks to stare at Luke's face. His eyes are closed, right hand intertwined with Michael's whilst his left hand is grabbing for the sheets.

A bottle of lube is pushed into his line of vision and he quickly makes use of it. Warming the liquid substance in between his fingers and slowly pushing the first finger in. Not taking his sight away from Luke's closed eyes.

Luke is so warm inside. So warm and wet and swollen and Gordie is afraid he will not last long once he is finally in.

He ads another finger, scissoring them inside Luke's warm body and marvelling at how pliant Luke is underneath him.

Gordie pushes another finger in and this time he means business. He knows he found it when Luke's eyes fly open and breathless "Oh" leaves his mouth.

"That's it baby. Look at him when he fingers you. That's what you wanted, didn't you?"Comes Michael's voice.

"I wanna see." Comes Luke's reply.

"Ask him baby. Ask him nicely."

"Gordie, I wanna see your dick."

"Of course, princess." And he can hear Michael hiss at him. He smirks to himself as he removes the fingers from Luke to pull his basketball shorts down and his dick springs free.

"Oh Mikey, he looks just like you!"

"Does he now, baby."

"I wanna touch it. Can I Mikey?"

"Ask him baby."

Gordie looks up again. He is met with Luke's wide questioning eyes. He looks to Michael. He is still staring at Luke.

"Yeah, go ahead."

And Luke does. He starts with unsure gentle touches that quickly turn into confident quick tugs. Gordie is properly hard now.

He can hear the condom package being torn open and latex sliding down his cock. He is being lubed up and pushed down. Down where Luke is now ready to take him in.

Gordie can't wait any longer. He needs to be in. He needs to feel the heat his fingers explored earlier wrapped around his cock.

He pushes in in one smooth trust. All the way in, until his balls are pressed flush against Luke's cheeks. When he lifts his head up, he is met with Luke's stare.

Beautiful blue almost disappearing under the black. Cheeks flushed pretty red and lips bitten raw. So beautiful.

He stares at him for what seems like forever before he feels Luke clench around him and he knows that he can move now.

He starts slow and gentle. His arms wrapped around Luke's thighs. He continues with hard and sharp with his hands travelling down the thighs towards the arse and stop at the place where they are joined together.

Gentle touch to the swollen rim tells him that Luke must be sensitive. Already fucked earlier in the morning and now spread open on the cock again. He moves his hands to hold Luke's legs under his knees.

"Touch his cock, make him come."

Gordie looks up at Michael who is still staring at Luke's face. Like he never stopped since they started this whole thing. Gordie guesses he hasn't.

He looks at Luke whose eyes are closed again. Head thrown back and panting hard. His cock is hard and leaking on his happy trail and when Gordie finally holds it in his palm he cannot think anything else but how pretty it is. Like the rest of Luke.

Gordie combines the thrusts of his hips with movements of his hands in just the right way that all he has to do is fuck into Luke's prostate two more times and pull on his cock to feel Luke clench around his cock and come all over his fist.

He is so beautiful. He is so beautiful it hurts to look at him. So Gordie closes his eyes, thrusts two more times and comes deep inside Luke, his seed caught in the thin wall of latex separating their bodies.

He is barely pulling out and crashing on the bed next to Luke who is still in between Michael's thighs, too tired to even pull the condom off, when Luke is being manhandled around. He is now lying on top of Michael who spares a second to lube his dick before pushing it into Luke. Gordie hasn't heard the condom wrapper this time so he is pretty sure he went in bare.

Luke whimpers, over sensitive on two orgasms in such a short period of time. His hole must be all swollen red and aching but that doesn't stop Michael who is sharply pushing his hips into Luke from underneath him. One of his hands is grabbing for Luke's cock. So sensitive. Luke doesn't colour out. Instead he lets out a broken whimper.

"C'mon baby. I know you have one more left in you. The sooner you come the sooner I can bust and pull out."

And Gordie knows what he is doing. He is marking his territory. He is showing him how it doesn't matter that he fucked what is his. Michael owns Luke and he is never letting him go. Gordie understands him.

This time when Luke comes he cries. There are soft tears leaking out of his eyes and barely a dribble out of his cock. Michael comes right after him. Fucking his load in quick sharp trusts deep inside him. Marking him as his. Always his.

He slowly pulls out, pads of his fingers gently cleaning the tears from Luke's face who is now clinging to Michael with everything he has. His head resting on Michael's chest.

"Baby, are you ok?"

"Yeah Mikey."

"Do you want your toy back in?"

Luke whimpers. Only this time in distress.

"Please no. Hurts."

"Ok baby. It's ok. You were overstimulated. But you will be ok. C'mon. Let's take a warm bath."

And with that Michael is off the bed with Luke in his arms. It always surprises Gordie that no matter how tall Luke gets, Michael can always sweep him off his feet.

They are halfway through the door, Gordie still lying on the bed, when Michael turns around and says to him

"Show him you are worth it. Show him he doesn't have to be afraid. Prove him wrong."

And Gordie thinks how maybe is time for him to replace the colour of the cold blue Ocean with the warm brown Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it?  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
